Lieutenant Pack
Lieutenant packs expand Descent: Journeys in the Dark Second Edition by providing unique plastic figures that can be used to replace lieutenant tokens in quests. In addition, these packs introduce a new layer of strategy and progression for overlord players with the introduction of Plot and Agent cards. Plot Cards After hero players choose their classes at the start of a campaign, the overlord may choose one Plot deck. He will use his chosen deck for the duration of the campaign. After the overlord chooses his Plot deck, he takes the basic card (the Plot card with no purchase cost) and places it faceup in his play area. Then, he takes all remaining Plot cards that have the same deck name and places them facedown in his play area. He may look at his facedown Plot cards at any time. Plot cards are upgrades the overlord player may purchase throughout the course of a campaign. They provide the overlord with special abilities that are available to him when the card is faceup in his play area. Plot cards are different from Overlord cards; the overlord does not add them to his Overlord deck, and he purchases them in a different way. Important: The overlord player can only use Plot and Agent from a single Plot Deck when playing a campaign. Purchasing and Triggering Plot Cards Each Plot card has a purchase cost that indicates the number of threat tokens the overlord must spend to purchase the card. During the Spend Experience Points step of each Campaign phase, the overlord player may purchase any of his facedown Plot cards by spending threat tokens equal to the Plot card’s purchase cost. He places purchased Plot cards faceup in his play area and can use them in all future quests during the campaign. The overlord can trigger abilities on a faceup Plot card as specified on the card. Each time he triggers a Plot card ability that requires him to “exhaust this card” or “use this card”, he must spend a number of threat tokens equal to the Plot card’s trigger cost. Threat and Fortune Threat and fortune are represented by different sides of the same token. The red side of the token represents threat, and the white side represents fortune. During setup, place these tokens in a supply within easy reach of all players. The overlord player may spend threat tokens he has gained (see “Gaining Threat Tokens”) to purchase or trigger abilities described on Plot cards. A hero may spend fortune tokens to receive certain benefits (see “Spending Fortune Tokens”). Gaining Threat Tokens Each time a hero is defeated during an encounter, instead of drawing one Overlord card, the overlord may choose to gain one threat token. The overlord can only gain threat tokens in this way once per hero per quest. If he chooses to gain a threat token, the overlord takes one hero token belonging to the hero and places it near his Plot deck as a reminder that he has gained a threat token for defeating that hero. In addition, there are a number of other ways in which the overlord may gain threat tokens: • At the end of each quest, the overlord receives one threat token. If the overlord wins the quest, he receives one additional threat token. • During the Spend Experience Points step of any Campaign phase, the overlord may spend any number of his experience points to gain three threat tokens for each experience point he spends. • Each time the overlord plays a Rumor card featuring a quest, he gains one threat token. Rumor cards and applicable rules are included in some Descent: Journeys in the Dark Second Edition expansions. Each time the overlord gains one threat token, he takes one token from the threat and fortune supply and places it in his play area with the threat side faceup. Each threat token the overlord gains during a campaign remains in his play area until he spends it. Between quests, the overlord player records the amount of unspent threat tokens in the Campaign log. He may spend this threat at a future point during the campaign. Spending Threat Tokens When the overlord spends threat tokens, they are either returned to the supply or placed on Hero sheets as follows: • Purchasing Plot cards: During the Spend Experience Points step of the Campaign phase, each threat token spent to purchase Plot cards is returned to the supply. • Triggering Plot cards: Each time the overlord spends a threat token to trigger a Plot card, he must flip the token to its fortune side and place it on the Hero sheet which currently possesses the lowest number of fortune tokens. If there is a tie, the heroes choose which hero among the tied heroes gains the token. If the overlord spends more than one threat token, he follows this process once for each token spent. Spending Fortune Tokens Heroes may spend fortune tokens to trigger any of the following abilities: • 1 fortune token: During his turn, a hero may recover 1 . • 1 fortune token: After dice are rolled, a hero may reroll 1 of his dice. • 2 fortune tokens: After performing his two normal actions, a hero may immediately perform one additional action. Limit once per round per hero. • 2 fortune tokens: During the Shopping step of the Campaign phase, heroes may collectively spend their fortune tokens to draw 1 additional Shop Item card. When a hero spends a fortune token, he returns it to the threat and fortune supply. Heroes cannot trade their fortune tokens to other heroes. After the Shopping step of each Campaign phase, heroes return all fortune tokens on their Hero sheets to the threat and fortune supply. Agents Some Plot cards allow the overlord to use a lieutenant figure as an agent in an open monster group. The Agent card corresponding to the current act lists the agent’s characteristics, abilities, and attack dice. An agent is treated as a master monster within its open monster group with the following exceptions: • Regardless of quest rules, an agent cannot be placed as a reinforcement. • When an agent is defeated, the overlord must return the Plot card that summoned the agent back to his Plot deck. The card may be purchased again. • As described on the Plot card, the overlord cannot use an agent in any quest that features the lieutenant version of that agent. Additionally, the overlord cannot use some agents in specific campaigns. For example, the overlord cannot use Baron Zachareth as an agent while playing “The Shadow Rune” campaign because it features Baron Zachareth as an important lieutenant in that campaign. Plot cards that allow the overlord to summon an agent often require him to replace master and minion monsters of an open group after setup of an encounter. If the overlord cannot meet the replacement requirements, he replaces the entire open group. When an agent is placed in a monster group, that agent and the monsters in that group are treated as if they are part of the same monster group. While the agent is on the map, the overlord cannot use the monster figures it replaced as reinforcements, regardless of quest rules. The overlord cannot summon an agent during an Interlude or a Finale. Unlike lieutenants, an agent cannot wield a relic. List of Lieutenant Packs *Splig Lieutenant Pack *Belthir Lieutenant Pack *Zachareth Lieutenant Pack *Alric Farrow Lieutenant Pack *Merick Farrow Lieutenant Pack *Eliza Farrow Lieutenant Pack *Valyndra Lieutenant Pack *Bol'Goreth Lieutenant Pack *Ariad Lieutenant Pack *Queen Ariad Lieutenant Pack *Raythen Lieutenant Pack *Serena Lieutenant Pack *Rylan Olliven Lieutenant Pack *Tristayne Olliven Lieutenant Pack *Verminous Lieutenant Pack *Gargan Mirklace Lieutenant Pack *Skarn Lieutenant Pack *Ardus Ix’Erebus Lieutenant Pack *Zarihell Lieutenant Pack *Kyndrithul Lieutenant Pack Category:Expansions Category:Overview